


Comment meurent les rêves

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Seth est un adolescent qui va à sa première manif, des espoirs et des rêves naïfs plein la tête. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...





	Comment meurent les rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte que j'avais écrit pour un concours de nouvelles. Je n'y connais rien mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Les personnages sont les mêmes que ceux de "Les feux du Renard" mais les histoires ne sont pas liées.
> 
> Je n'avais pas envie qu'il reste dans mon ordi alors je le poste là.
> 
> Le thème était de caser quelque part dans le texte "La place était déserte".

Seth tousse. Sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlent. Des mains le tirent en arrière, loin des gaz et des flashs aveuglants. Les cris fusent de toutes parts, les détonations résonnent tout autour. Aveuglé, le jeune garçon perd l’équilibre et heurte violemment le sol, ayant tout juste le réflexe de se recroqueviller pour se protéger tant bien que mal alors que la panique règne. Son corps n’est que douleur. On le piétine. Il ne parvient même pas à crier, suffoquant. Une femme trébuche sur lui. Réalisant qu’il est là, elle le relève avec force pour le pousser à s’éloigner. Ses yeux le piquent si vivement qu’il ne voit rien. Il ne peut qu’entendre les cris, sentir les gens se précipiter en le bousculant dans tous les sens, l’odeur de brûlé et des gaz lacrymogènes le prennent à la gorge. Il sent des mains l’attraper brutalement :

« Ne reste pas là ! »

« Je ne vois rien ! » S’exclame-t-il d’une voix râpeuse. « Mes yeux... »

On le pousse contre un arbre et il sent tout à coup un liquide froid lui éclabousser le visage. On lui ordonne de frotter ses yeux, ce qu’il fait, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Rapidement, il parvient à les entrouvrir et à distinguer un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, lui inondant le visage avec une bouteille d’eau. Son cerveau ne sait quoi analyser en premier : il voit des nuages de fumée s’élever dans les airs, des objets en tout genre voler au-dessus de la foule, on crie de rage, on hurle de douleur, on pleure de terreur. Ses mains sont écorchées, couvertes de poussière et de sang. L’homme devant lui a l’arcade sourcilière éclatée, une grande quantité de sang couvrant tout le côté de son visage.  Il n’a même pas le temps de le remercier qu’une violente détonation éclate non loin d’eux. L’homme le pousse, lui criant de courir. C’est la débandade, tous courent dans tous les sens, piétinant les malheureux qui ont la malchance de tomber. Seth crie de douleur lorsque, dans la cohue, il heurte violemment un lampadaire. Mais il repart de plus belle, le bras en écharpe, son esprit incapable de penser de manière logique, la terreur au ventre. 

Il doit fuir. Ils doivent tous fuir. Ses yeux aperçoivent des manifestants jetés à terre et roués de coups. Tout va vite, trop vite. Jamais cette grande place ne lui a donné une telle illusion de piège, d’arène. Suivant un flot de personne vers une rue, il arrête sa course lorsque de nouveaux fumigènes sont lâchés devant eux. Des cris résonnent de nouveau et le flot s’inverse, le poussant à courir dans une autre direction. Il ne sait même plus où il se trouve dans ce quartier qu’il connaît pourtant par cœur. Cette place ne ressemble plus à rien qu’il connaisse. On lui agrippe alors violemment les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de terreur qui s’arrête tout aussi brutalement alors qu’il percute le sol. Sans réfléchir, ses bras tentent tant bien que mal de protéger sa tête. Un violent coup de pied dans les côtes lui coupe le souffle, le faisant tousser et cracher. Presque aussitôt un coup s’abat sur ses jambes, une bouteille ou une matraque, il ne sait pas. Il ne peut que hurler. Appeler à l’aide. 

La silhouette au-dessus de lui disparaît tout à coup, poussée par une autre. Des mains l’agrippent à nouveau, le relevant sans ménagement. Il entend quelqu’un lui hurler des mots mais ses jambes ne le portent pas, un nouveau cri de douleur déchirant sa gorge. Il ne tient pas debout. La personne qui essaye de le mettre sur pieds est un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns. Propre, il ressemble presque à un ange dans ce chaos. Il le prend dans ses bras et le soulève dans les airs, partant en courant. Seth s’accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, fermant les yeux pour résister à la nausée qui monte. A cause des coups peut-être. Le bruit autour d’eux est assourdissant. Brusquement, suite à un choc brutal, le jeune homme le lâche, le faisant tomber douloureusement au sol. Seth sent son cœur s’emballer de nouveau : il doit fuir ! Partir loin de ce chaos ! De cette horreur ! Son sauveur se bat apparemment avec quelqu’un mais rien n’est moins sûr avec son regard encore embrumé par les fumigènes. Il tente tant bien que mal de se tirer avec ses bras, grimaçant à la douleur de ces derniers rappant contre les pavés, mais ayant pour but d’aller le plus loin possible. Ses jambes le lancent mais il parvient tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Titubant, il avance de quelques pas avant que des bras se referment sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et d’horreur.

« C’est moi ! » S’écrie le brun aux yeux verts.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il entraîne Seth derrière lui, le traînant et le portant à la fois. Ils entrent dans un bâtiment et le garçon referme la porte derrière eux. Leurs souffles saccadés résonnent dans l’escalier, mais le brun revient vers lui et s’accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Hey. On ne peut pas rester là. On va s’occuper de toi, d’accord ? »

Seth comprend, mais son corps refuse de réagir, simplement pris de spasmes. Le jeune homme l’attrape et le soulève dans les airs comme s’il ne pèse rien, gravissant les marches et ne le reposant que pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Ceci fait, il l’assoit dans la cuisine et entreprend de nettoyer son visage. Il se présente. Alistair. Il a entendu parler de la manifestation et a pensé la rejoindre plus tard, mais les choses ont dégénéré et il a choisi de sortir de chez lui. C’est à quelques mètres à peine de sa porte qu’il a aperçu Seth, jeté au sol et se faisant rouer de coup. Il n’a pas réfléchi. Il a pris quelques coups aussi : sa pommette gauche saigne et il s’est sûrement mordu la lèvre inférieure au vu du sang qui coule sur son menton. Mais faisant fi de ses propres blessures, Alistair pousse Seth à parler, à donner son nom, son âge ; tout ce qu’il faut pour le garder conscient et s’assurer qu’il n’a pas de commotion.

Ses cheveux blonds sont sales et en bataille. Sa tempe est poisseuse de sang. Le coin de ses lèvres n’est pas mieux. Et il a des écorchures et des bleus sur tout le corps. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux par endroits. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? C’était une manifestation pacifique. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Un groupe ultra-violent est venu à leur rencontre et c’est comme si la guerre avait éclaté. Les coups et les insultes ont fusés. Tout a plongé dans le chaos. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là ? T’as quoi, dix-sept ans ? » Demanda Alistair.

« Et alors ? Ça veut pas dire que j’ai pas d’avis ! »

Le jeune brun hoche la tête à cette remarque. Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Seth, cinq ans peut-être. Il le laisse désinfecter ses blessures. On entend encore les détonations, les cris, bientôt recouverts par des sirènes de police. Et les deux garçons doivent encore attendre plusieurs heures pour que le calme revienne, Alistair suivant les événements sur son portable. Seth a perdu le sien à l’extérieur. Lorsqu’Alistair lui annonce qu’ils peuvent sortir, le jeune garçon tressaille : son cœur bat encore à un rythme effréné et l’appréhension le prend à la gorge. Que va-t-il trouver dehors ? Il acquiesce néanmoins et accepte de suivre son sauveur hors de l’appartement, dans les escaliers, puis à l’extérieur. Son cœur manque alors un battement.

La place est déserte... Un véritable champ de bataille... Un spectacle de désolation... Les papiers virevoltent au sol, des filets de fumées s’élèvent encore dans les airs. Il n’a vu ce genre de paysage qu’à la télévision, dans des pays en guerre, à des milliers de kilomètres... Les voitures sont défoncées. Les vitrines de magasins sont comme d’immenses flocons sinistres. Il y a des taches sur le sol, sombres et humides. Du sang peut-être. Un profond sentiment de détresse lui broie les entailles alors qu’il se laisse tomber à genoux, ne sentant même pas le bitume lui mordre vicieusement la chair. Ses joues sont inondées de larmes. Jamais il ne s’est senti aussi impuissant. 

« Pourquoi... ? » souffle-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Qu’ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi ce qui était une manifestation pacifique a fini dans un tel bain d’horreur et de violence ? Il ne comprend pas cet acharnement... Il pensait qu’ils pourraient changer les choses. Que leurs voix avaient de la valeur. Ils ne demandaient que ce que son pays scande avec fierté : liberté, égalité, fraternité. Des mots qui résonnent bien vides à ses oreilles à présent.


End file.
